cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
SP Clan Pack
SP Clan Packs are an addition to the Cardfight Vanguard TCG (both English and Japanese formats). Introduced in G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword, these packs were introduced to make important cards, such as Stride Bonus cards and their support, more available, despite the SP rarity. Most SP Clan Packs feature 5 or 7 cards of a single clan, all in SP (Parallel) foil. Unlike normal packs, the cards are faced the opposite direction of the booster pack, not only indicating that it is a SP Clan Pack, but to also hide which clan it is. List of Clan Packs: 'G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword' * Gold Paladin ** Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit ** Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare ** Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit ** Dawning Knight, Gorboduc ** Scarface Lion * Angel Feather ** Black Seraph, Gavrail ** Holy Seraph, Suriel ** Black Shiver, Gavrail ** Black Call, Nakir ** Black Spark, Munkar * Kagero ** Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" ** Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin ** Dragonic Blademaster ** Lava Flow Dragon ** Dragon Knight, Jannat * Dimension Police ** Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop ** Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou ** Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop ** Cosmic Hero, Grandrope ** Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat * Dark Irregulars ** Abominable One, Gilles de Rais ** Nighttime Gentleman, Saint-Germain ** Scharhrot Vampir ** Succubus of Pure Love ** One-eyed Succubus * Gear Chronicle ** Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon ** Highbrow Steam, Raphanna ** Chronofang Tiger ** Steam Scalar, Emellanna ** Steam Maiden, Arlim 'G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment' * Royal Paladin ** Blazing Sword, Fides ** Transcending the Heavens, Altmile ** Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile ** Blue Sky Knight, Altmile ** Laurel Knight, Sicilus * Genesis ** Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir ** Sky-dome Battle Maiden, Hanasatsuki ** Mythic Beast, Fenrir ** Mythic Beast, Skoll ** Stake Fetter, Thviti * Link Joker ** Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah ** Genesis Beast, Destiny Guardian ** Alter Ego Messiah ** Destiny Dealer ** Blink Messiah * Pale Moon ** Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana ** Dragon Masquerade, Harri ** Masked Magician, Harri ** Masquerade Bunny ** Darkside Sword Master * Granblue ** Tempest-calling Pirate King, Goauche ** Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose ** Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose ** Tommy the Ghostie Brothers ** Rampage Shade * Neo Nectar ** Flower Princess of Balmy Breeze, Ilmatar ** Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha ** Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha ** Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha ** Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini 'G Booster Set 9: Divine Dragon Caper ' * Shadow Paladin ** Dragdriver, Luard ** Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon ** Dragheart, Luard ** Abyssal Owl ** Karma Collector * Narukami ** Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX" ** Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" ** Dragonic Vanquisher ** Mighty Bolt Dragoon ** Lightning of Triumphant Return, Reseph * Spike Brothers ** Great Hero, Rising Supernova ** Juggernaut Maximum Maximum ** Exceptional Expertise, Rising Nova ** Acrobat Verdi ** Liar Lips * Aqua Force ** Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas ** Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas ** One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas ** Kelpie Rider, Nikki ** Kelpie Rider, Petros G Booster Set 10: Raging Clash of the Blade Fangs * Tachikaze ** Great Emperor Dragon, Gaia Dynast ** Frenzy Emperor Dragon, Gaia Desperado ** Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor ** Prism Bird ** Cannon Fire Dragon, Parasaulauncher * Murakumo ** Rogue Deity of the Third Realm, Yasuie Gouma ** Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Yasuie Tenma ** Stealth Rogue of the Trial, Yasuie ** Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie ** Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka * Nova Grappler ** Meteokaiser, Victor ** Meteokaiser, Unior ** Exxcessive Battler, Victor ** Exxtreme Battler, Victor ** Extreme Battler, Arashid G Booster Set 11: Demonic Advent * Royal Paladin ** Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver ** Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver ** Little Great Sage, Marron ** Blaster Blade Exceed ** New Style Blaster, Llew ** Wingal Youth ** Maiden of Divine Spring, Lien * Genesis ** Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar ** Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir ** Goddess of Twill, Tagwoot ** Prime Beauty, Amaruda ** Dark Wolf that Hunts Deities, Fenrir ** Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil ** Goddess of Fort, Kibitsuhime * Kagero ** Flare Arms, Ziegenburg ** Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" ** Divine Dragon Knight, Abd Salam ** Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" ** Dragonic Blademaster ** Dragon Knight, Mbudi ** Flare Trooper, Dumjid * Nubatama ** Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord ** Enma Stealth Dragon, Maguntenbu ** Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan ** Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" ** Stealth Dragon, Shiranui ** Stealth Dragon, Utsuroi ** Stealth Dragon, Noroi * Dark Irregulars ** One who Splits Darkness, Bledermaus ** One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot ** One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot ** Scharhrot Vampir ** Covetous Succubus ** Wertiger Jaeger ** Closet Balloon 'G Clan Booster 4: Gear of Fate' * Gear Chronicle (Chrono Shindou version) ** Chronodragon Gear Groovy ** Chronodragon Nextage ** Interdimensional Dragon, Heteroround Dragon ** Chronojet Dragon ** Steam Breath Dragon ** Chrono Dran ** Heart Thump Worker * Gear Chronicle (Ryuzu Myoujin version) ** Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge ** Chronotiger Rebellion ** Interdimensional Beast, Pandora Chimera ** Chronofang Tiger ** Prospatheia Idea-drone ** Chrono Tigar ** Night-barking Gear Tabby 'G Clan Booster 5: Prismatic Divas' * Bermuda Triangle (Chouchou) ** Perfect Performance, Ange ** Chouchou Headliner, Lapria ** Chouchou Engage Lead, Platy ** Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua ** Chouchou, Blanche ** Chouchou, Tino ** Chouchou, Serah * Bermuda Triangle (Pacifica) ** Fantastic Passion☆, Pacifica ** Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica ** Planet Idol, Pacifica ** Eternal Idol, Pacifica ** Top Idol, Pacifica ** Friend of the Moon, Marina ** Friend of the Star, Mimosa * Bermuda Triangle (Coral) ** Arcadia Star, Coral ** Frontier Star, Coral ** Shangri-La Star, Coral ** Aurora Star, Coral ** Shiny Star, Coral ** Fresh Star, Coral ** Angelic Star, Coral * Bermuda Triangle (Raindear) ** Song of Gracious, Raindear ** Peaceful Voice, Raindear ** Velvet Voice, Raindear ** Happy Ears, Melovil ** Inspect Sisters, Robel ** Dash Sisters, Rabel ** Colorful Smiling, Fratte * Bermuda Triangle (Riviere) ** Legendary Idol, Riviere ** Top Idol, Riviere ** Super Idol, Riviere ** Mermaid Idol, Riviere ** Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere ** Limpid Chorus, Maylene ** Hearty Dancer, Courage * Bermuda Triangle (Lauris) ** Celebrate Voice, Lauris ** Wonderful Voice, Lauris ** Miracle Voice, Lauris ** Eager Envy, Marronnier ** Impressed Tear, Subaru ** Talent of Perseverance, Shandee ** Cherished Phrase, Reina * Bermuda Triangle (Duo) ** Duo Everlasting, Reit ** Duo Idol Emperal, Kuna ** Duo Sprinkle Light, Priani ** Duo Temptation, Reit ** Duo Fantasia, Lamry ** PR♥ISM-Duo, Loretta ** PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria 'G Character Booster 2: WE ARE!!! TRINITY DRAGON' * Oracle Think Tank ** State Affair Subjugation Deity, Kamususanoo ** Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo ** Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo ** Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo ** Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo ** Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri ** Divine Sword, Kusanagi * Dimension Police ** Great Galactic Governor, Commander Laurel D ** Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger ** Enigman Gigastorm ** Enigman Helm ** Enigman Blanc ** Enigman Calm ** Enigman Zephyr * Great Nature ** Omniscience Dragon, Fernyiges ** Sage-saint Professor, Bigbelly ** Teacher's Cane of Affection, Bigbelly ** Famous Professor, Bigbelly ** Diligent Assistant, Minibelly ** Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master ** Application Researcher, Ponbelly 'G Character Booster 3: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight' * Pale Moon & Granblue ** Masked Phantom, Harri ** Masked Magician, Harri ** Masquerade Bunny ** Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose ** Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose ** Tommy the Ghostie Brothers ** Fighter's Counter Category:Merchandise